PDR
by samuelalpha86
Summary: the world is filled with monsters, there is a secret society that hunts them in the shadows.
1. synopsis

This story will revolve around a global secret society of monster hunters called the Paranormal Defense Recon or P.D.R. who deals with paranormal creatures and threats of all kinds whether it be earthly, supernatural or extraterrestrial. It will have some elements from Parasyte and Elfen Lied as well as having monsters from actual mythology and folklore. Monsters will be classified in different categories, bizarre creatures created by nature will be classified as cryptids, supernatural creatures will be classified as unnaturals, genetic mutants will be called deviants, artificially created beings will be called synthetics and extraterrestrial beings will be classified as exos.

Just for starters I will classify the species from Elfen Lied and Parasyte:

Kiseijuu(classification:unknown)-a shape-shifting parasitic species of unknown origin with similar behavioral trait to the tongue-eating louse in that it eats and replaces entire body parts preferably the brain, in it's larval state it resembles a worm and once matured it replaces the body part it resides in.

Diclonius(classification:deviant)-a species of genetic mutant created through a retro-virus of unknown origin with hereditary effects. Effected offspring will have pink hair, horns and red eyes, as well as being inherently aggressive towards humans, using telekinesis in the form of invisible hands to kill or infect. Patient zero was an unknown woman in Kanagawa Prefecture in japan who abandoned her effected child in Kamakura, said child would later be named Lucy.


	2. Chapter 1

**correct me if i use the wrong terminology in this chapter.**

Ever since man has walked the earth there have been stories of monsters, creatures that defied logic and were usually horrifying, beyond normal explanation. To people nowadays monsters are believed to be nothing but myths and fairy-tales but little do they know that there always was some bit of truth. Many monsters did in fact exist and where there were monsters, there were people who looked to research and understand the phenomena so they could find methods to defeat and ultimately destroy the monsters. These were the first monster hunters, however eventually when the age of globalization started some monsters would be able to leave their native lands blending in with humans, so the world's monster hunting groups had to combine into a world wide organization to properly defend mankind. Even to this day, new types of monsters are reported every year, but two types of monsters that appeared in the Japanese isles stood out, they had appeared many years ago.

 **This entire story arc will be in a flashback.**

In the P.D.R. Head quarters a man was filing documents, it was mostly things the public wasn't allowed to know about such as suggested vampire hideouts or Sasquatch breeding grounds, back then he would have found things like these as nonsense. His name was Daniel Rodriguez, he was once an ordinary man in his twenties when he survived an incident where he went camping and was attacked by a wendigo which killed all the others he was camping with, he managed to survive the night after discovering it's aversion to fire and eventually killed it. After returning to civilization he was recruited by the P.D.R. which started his career.

He was getting bored when he received a phone-call from his supervisor, telling him to go to the briefing room for an assignment.

 **In the briefing room.**

Many of the agents were gathered at a table receiving information on their latest mission. They were being shown a power point presentation showing many gruesome crime-scenes. The supervisor began to speak.

There have been several widespread incidents we are assuming involve monsters, which are happening in japan.

The first topic of interest is a chain of gruesome homicides where the victims are left unrecognizable, which led to them being called The Mince-meat Murders, no one knows who is committing said crimes but we have been led to believe the assailant isn't human, also there could be more of them around.

Secondly, there have been similar cases of murders that are different in that victims are recognizable, however they are dismembered with clear precision and are commonly associated with sightings of horned-children. We do not think they are oni because they are too humanoid in appearance, these events actually started several years before The Mince-meat Murders.

Someone then asked an important question, "why did we only find out about this now if it started years ago?"

The supervisor answered, "Because someone is really making sure to cover this up, so far we don't know who."

everyone was then dismissed to make preparations for the mission in japan.


	3. Chapter 2

I was on the flight to Japan to investigate what could be two potential Black Level threats. The classification of threat level was in four categories, green which poses a minimal threat, yellow which poses a threat to a large area or community, red means something which poses a threat to a country or an entire continent and finally the worst threat level was black which threatens the world in it's entirety. So two black level threats was a big deal and I was getting sent there. Most people would be horrified but the field agents of P.D.R. were not most people.

The method of training for field agents was harsh physical and mental conditioning, involving things such as Shugendo, intense daily combat training, swimming through a pool of water mixed with blood and being given time to befriend an animal before being ordered to kill it. We had to be the best for our line of work. Because if we fail it could cost the world dearly. It was going to be a few hours until I reach Japan.

* * *

 **Kamakura Japan**

Kouta had just come back from the hospital after being asked strange questions by the police, only to find Nyu sitting at the entrance of The Maple Inn. He was glad to see she was okay after what happened with the soldiers. He crouched down putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Thank god! I thought you were killed!" Said Kouta. The girl responded the only way she could, "Nyu." she then handed him sea shells she must have gotten from the beach.

Kouta was surprised, "Sea shells, could it be you came to give me this?" Nyu got up and began to leave.

"Wait! Where are you going to go, you don't have anywhere to go right? Stay here until you can figure out where to go, you'll get sick wandering in just that."

Nyu responded with tears in her eyes, "Nyu."

* * *

 **Somewhere else in Japan**

Shinichi Izumi was suspicious after all the strange things that happened throughout his school day after that strange night with the snake/worm. He was now pointing a knife at his Right Hand, which he suspected to have become sentient.

"What's wrong with me? Isn't this my right hand?"

he then prepared for the seemingly insane idea to stab his own hand.

"Let's try this, I will not dodge!"

He was about to do it, but he felt something strange.

"I can't feel my hand anymore."

His right hand started splitting open, leaving him in shock. Before the opening turned into a mouth and eyes and smaller hands grew on some of his fingers, then the hand creature spoke.

"Damn it! Your right hand, I failed."

Shinichi was confused, "My right hand?"

The creature replied, "I ate it."

Shinichi was at a loss for words and began to laugh hysterically, then attempted to stab it. Surprisingly it grabbed the blade, snapped it off and threw it past his head into the ceiling.

It then continued speaking, "I can't speak very well, help me Shinichi."

* * *

 **Somewhere in Kanagawa Prefecture**

A parasite that had recently taken a host was shambling through a nature park, when it suddenly spotted a strange woman in a kimono with unnatural white hair who had a kind smile. To anyone this would have been alarming but this parasite was inexperienced so it didn't notice anything strange about the woman and it decided since the woman was alone it could kill her without anyone noticing, it's head split open into a grotesque mouth and prepared to attack, but the woman was more intrigued than afraid.

"Oh my! What exactly are you? You look hungry, but that's too bad."

In an instant she appeared to have swiped something, as it turned out she was holding a severed heart.

"Is this your heart? Oh, it's your heart." she said mockingly.

As the parasite died the strange woman opened her mouth revealing sharp teeth and ate the heart.

"Things are getting really interesting around here."

As the woman said those words her eyes no longer looked like those of a human, but like those of a fox.

* * *

 **Mysterious Being Encyclopedia**

Inheritor Ants-(Classification:Deviant)(Threat Level:Red)insects resembling ants native to a secluded island near japan, with the strange trait of each of their queen's offspring inheriting traits of organisms she has eaten prior to laying the egg, they are able to destroy entire ecosystems if left unchecked.

Matango-(Classification:Deviant)(Threat Level:Red)a parasitic species of fungus native to the same island home of The Inheritor Ants able to infect plants and animals, when infecting plants it behaves similarly to ergot and in the case of infecting animals it takes over the central-nervous system and eventually replacing it to the point where the host is essentially dead and being controlled by the fungus. It can also grow independently without a host maturing into a seemingly harmless mushroom, the species is so dangerous it is a natural rival of The Inheritor Ants.

 **Updated Classification Of Suspects**

Kiseijuu-(Classification:Unknown)(Threat Level:Black)

Diclonius-(Classification:Deviant)(Threat Level:Black)


End file.
